1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory device and a memory system including the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory device may be programmed not only with data of random patterns but also with data of particular patterns for diverse purposes, such as test and training. Writing the data of particular patterns which are frequently written in a memory device through a simpler, more efficient process, would be advantageous and would also reduce the power consumption of the memory device.